When There Was Me and You
by DarkGoddess90
Summary: A sweet but sad oneshot about Piper and Aerrow. Characters may be OOC. Please read and reveiw.


I don't own Strom Hawks or the song "When there was me and you" from High School Musical.

Piper felt tears come to her eyes as she thought of what had happened just an hour ago at the beach on Tropica. Aerrow had been surfing on the perfect wave and she was admiring him. As she watched Aerrow come of the wave flawlessly, she couldn't help but smile with that dreaming look in her eyes. That was until a group of fangirls came up to him and he didn't stop them. To say that Piper has a school girl crush on her commanding officer would be just like saying to Finn never looked a girl in his life. Oh yes Piper didn't have a school girl crush, she was in love.

"How could I have been so stupid to think that I would always be that number one girl of his that is always by his side, and only gets that wonderful smile that will make any girl want to faint?" Piper asked herself as she entered the kitchen on the Condor. Piper turned on the radio that was in the kitchen and the song "When there was me and you" came on so she started singing.

**Its funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cos now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care**

She started to sing louder and with more passion as a tear slipped out of her eye.  
**  
I thought you were my fairytale  
My dream when I'm not sleepin'  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings  
With the truth  
When there was me and you**

Piper put her back against the wall of the Condor and looked up at the ceiling as if she was singing to it. At that same time the door to the kitchen opened, but Piper couldn't hear it for the music was too loud. Aerrow stood there looking at Piper with a smirk of triumph in his eye because he found out where his navigator/ crystal specialist ran off to.  
**  
I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singin'  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing-a-long  
But then you went and changed the words  
****Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once apon a song**

Piper slid down the wall so that she was sitting on the floor and bought her knees up to her chest. She was completely unaware of her one person audience standing in the doorway as his face fell. Aerrow couldn't help but think _Did I do this to her because of those fangirls?_ But he didn't have time to think too much as tears started to slip out of Piper's eyes very slowly.  
**  
Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleepin'  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cos now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings  
With the truth  
Because I like the view  
When there was me and you**

Aerrow couldn't believe his eyes, the girl that was so strong was sitting on the floor of a kitchen crying her eyes out while singing this song. He wanted so bad to go over to her and hold her in his arms and never let her go, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet anyways, she would stop singing and he would never be able to hear her voice again.  
**  
I can't believe  
That I could be so blind  
It's like you were floatin'  
While I was fallin'  
And I didn't mind  
Because I like the view hoo  
A hoo hoo hoo  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me  
And you**

Piper finished the song and started to cry even harder then she was before. "Oh how could I have been so stupid? Aerrow will never even look at a girl like me, plain and dull me." Piper managed to choke out between tears.

"How do you know that?" Aerrow finally said making his presence know to the only other occupant of the room. Piper jumped up because she thought that she was the only person in the room and she didn't expect her question to be answered.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked, as she wondered why Aerrow would be here instead of out on the beach with his fangirls.

"I wanted to know where my beautiful goddess ran off to." Aerrow said as he came close enough to Piper to be able to feel her breath on his lips. He dared a look at her lips and wanted to badly to kiss them.

"But I…I…I'm not a goddess I'm…." Piper tried to say as she was cut off by Aerrow who had enough of Piper putting herself down. One word out of her made up Aerrow's mind on kissing her. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Piper responded and kissed back. The kiss lasted a few more minutes before they had to break apart for air.

"Now no more crying, okay." It was said more as a command then as question or request.

"I think I need a little more convincing of why not to cry." Piper stated with a sly look on her face. Aerrow quickly caught on and leaned in for another kiss. That is until Finn walked in and screamed that he was going to go tell everyone before the new couple had a chance to even touch their lips together. Aerrow groaned while Piper laughed because she knew that as soon as she let go of Aerrow, Finn was a dead man.

The End!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review!!!! This is my first fic so be nice please!!!


End file.
